


Starshipping

by TheMysticOfFanfiction



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysticOfFanfiction/pseuds/TheMysticOfFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is Jaden and Yusei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starshipping

*Jaden walked over to a still-sleeping Yusei and hugs him kindly* Time to wake up, sleepy-head!

*Yusei opened one eye only to feel the warmth- Jaden..? What time is it? 

*Jaden smiled happily and looked over to the clock* It's ten-thirty. You slept in really late today! *Jaden teasingly tightened his hug temporarily just for a second, then released so Yusei could get up*  
*Yusei rubbed his eye tiredly* You're right.. I better get over to Aki's house. She said she needed me about her D-Wheel. *He sighed as he got up and walked over to the bathroom* 

*Jaden hopped up and walked next to Yusei up to the bathroom* Can I come along? Please?

*He looked at Jaden with a bit of surprise on his face but soon smiled warmly* Sure Jaden, why not. *He took two towels and started to undress*

*Jaden jumped slightly with excitement* Oh thank you, Yusei! *He then sat there and waited in the bathroom patiently for Yusei*

*As he took the last part of his clothing Yusei walked over to the shower.* Would you like it warm or hot? *He was hoping Jaden would say hot since he was feeling a bit chilly this morning. He waved a hand for him to get in*

*Jaden grinned and walked quickly into the bathroom* Hot please! 

*He made the water hot, not too hot but the way he thought was fine. He said in a sigh*  
This should be relaxing..*But as soon as he said that, he remembered all the stuff he had to do today which made his head hurt a bit.*

*Noticing Yusei pause a second, Jaden ran up next to his roommate* Everything ok? Let me help you into the shower if you need it.

It's fine. *Yusei said casually with his poker face on. Soon he realized there's no point in not telling Jaden. He might be able to help him after all, even if it meant just an advice* There's..*He slowly began talking*..-Aki. I need to help her. She called me for two days now and I was too busy to help her. She will be mad today. *He grabbed the soap and asked Jaden for permission to wash his back*

*Jaden nodded and began scrubbing Yusei's back gently* Well, she'd probably be grateful you came today, right? You did have good reasons for not being able to go the other two days.

*He lowers his head* Yes but…she's my friend. I should've helped her yesterday. *Sadness appeared on his face* 

*Sighing, Jaden rests his arms on Yusei's shoulder* don't worry, she'll understand. She needs to know that you can't come running to her every need the second she asks.

You're right. I'll just explain it to her what happened. Thanks, Jaden. *He turned face to face with him, giving him a slight kiss on the lips as he started finishing the shower.*

*Jaden blushed for a second, then snapped himself out of the daydream and finished washing Yusei's back* Always happy to help! 

*As Yusei got up, he wrapped the towel around his waist and got out of the bathroom leaving Jaden with another towel on the shelf* He's right.. I need to visit her today.  
*He hurried downstairs and took something to eat.* I wonder what does he want for breakfast..

*Jaden quickly dried off and practically flew down the stairs in an effort to keep Yusei from waiting, almost forgetting to get dressed*  
It's alright..No need to hurry. I should probably face her on my own. Unless you really insist on coming with me? *He set the plate with some rice on it* I already ate, sorry for not waiting.. *He went to dress* I'll be back in a minute.  
I would like to come with still. *While Jaden waited for Yusei, he calmly ate his rice as he also thought about how they both were going to go. The D-Wheel only had room for one. Guess they'd just have to sit really close to eachother. Jaden paused and laughed to himself at that thought.*

*As soon as he was finished dressing he walked up to Jaden and gave him his helm.* I appreciate that you're coming with me. After all, it's Aki we're talking about here. *He remembered the time when she was known as "The Black Rose" and sweatdropped* Ready?  
Of course I'm ready! *Jaden smiled and followed Yusei as he put on the helm*

*He took out his D-Wheel out of the garage aware of the of the fact that Jaden will be sitting behind him but it wasn't the first time. He ignored the feeling anyway..As soon as Jaden sat they left with amazing speed leaving nothing but dust behind them.*

*Partly due to the amazing speed they were traveling, Jaden instinctively wrapped his arms around Yusei's waist so he wouldn't fall off*

*Yusei felt Jaden's arms but that was only natural, he wasn't used to riding motorcyles in his time. Not ones like these at least..*

*It wasn't that long before the two pulled up at Aki's house, where the girl just happened to have walked outside to see if they were coming today*

*Yusei saw Aki tapping her foot impetiently and he immediately felt guilty. He wanted to help Jaden get off but he knew what would happen. Akiza was already giving him a death glare.* Aki I'm sorry I couldn't come yesterday, I was busy. Jack needed me for- 

No! *She yelled* I don't want to hear it Yusei, you promised you would come and I prepared dinner for you! But you never showed up..*She lowered her voice down. She went inside and left the door open for them to come even though she didn't even seem to notice Jaden.* ... *Yusei kept silent and followed inside*

*Jaden waited patiently before wondering what was up. Curious, he hopped out of the motorcycle and followed the path the two took into the house*

*Inside, Yusei was comforting Aki and hugging her tightly. He knew this would happen but..He really didn't mean to get her crying.* Listen Aki..I'll make it up to you somehow. I promise. I can't do anything about your D-Wheel either, I need some parts and they are at Jack's place. I'll head there now..*He couldn't believe he was going to ditch her once again.*

*But both he and Aki knew this wasn't about him not coming for the past few days*  
*It was about something else...*

*Jaden put his ear up to the door quietly, wondering what all the sniffling was about*

*Yusei now made a promise to her that he'll be back with those parts. She looked away from him and walked him to the door* 

*Jaden overheard them coming and sprinted to the motorcycle and just managed to re-fasten his helm just as Yusei returned*

*He heard some noise but thought it was nothing.* Uh..Jaden? Why is your helmet the other way around? 

*Jaden mentally freaked out and quckly stammered that he wanted to see how it felt the other way. He then quickly flipped it back to it's proper position*

*A small grin appeared on Yusei's face as he got on the motorcycle* We have to visit Jack, I left my tools over there. 

*Jaden nodded quickly and backed up so Yusei could get in, then resumed wrapping his arms around him*

*He turned it on and let out a sigh before picking up speed to Jack's* 

*Jack heard the all too familiar rumble of Yusei's D-Wheel and got up to go greet his rival. Walking calmly outside, Jack waited in the garage to see what it could be that brings his friend to visit.*

*The sound of the engine stopped as Yusei got off and offered to shake hands with Jack.* Hey, Jack.. I forgot my tools here, just came to pick them up. Won't take long, we'll make sure not to bother you. *Yusei sounded quite depressed now.* 

*Jaden made note of Yusei's tone and decided to ask him about it as he returned. Jack, however, was much mire up-front.* Yusei, is something up. You're usually more optimistic than this.

*Not that he wanted to be bothered by Jack now but he could use this as an opportunity. Ignoring Jack's question he asked him for a favor.* Say, Jack I'm a bit tired today could you go and fix Akiza's D-Wheel? It's something with the engine.. *Yusei explain the problem to Jack in much detail as he could. He didn't want to face her anymore today, knowing it was wrong..He gave a quick glance to Jaden and left outside, not giving Jack a chance to accept or decline*

*Jaden looked at Yusei with confusion as he got back into the D-Wheel, deciding not to ask after all*

*Yusei rested his head on the part of the Wheel* So..Where do you wanna go? *Not really paying any attention to what will the answer be.*

*Jaden looked at Yusei, realizing how stressed out he seems* Maybe we should go somewhere relaxing. You agree?

*Being seen like this by his friends, especially Jaden would be bad. He was the hyperactive one.* Yeah, I'm sorry. Just tell me where? 

Maybe back home? I heard that a warm shower is pretty relaxing.  
Alright, let's go home. But I don't need another shower, you can if you want. *To put it simply, he couldn't bother. *

*Jaden had it with this, mustered up his courage and flat out asked what was up that was making him so depressed.*

*Hesitating a little he spoke* My friends.. Jaden, my friends are abandoning me. I don't know.. First Kiryu now Aki..

Well, Yusei. Friendships aren't permanent. They do come and go. I do want you to know that I'll stay by your side, always.

How can someone that has known me for so long.. Just move on? Akiza even said.. *He wasn't sure if he should tell this or keep it with him.* Let's just go home. *They rode trough the wind*

Go on. I can;t help if you don't say it all.

*They had to slow down because of the road, allowing Jaden to hear now* She said she loved me.. I didn't know how to respond to that. That's the actual reason why she was acting like that. That's the actual..Reason why I didn't go to visit her. And I didn't want you to come with me because of that.

*Jaden paused* Yusei, it's ok. I understand that it's hard. Even if you had feelings for her at the time, you have better avalible.

Jaden I don't want to lose her. *He remembered how it went with Kiryu* I..I don't want to. And I couldn't live it down if I somehow lost you too. 

Well, let me tell you this. No matter what, I'll stay. Cause I lost all of my friends once too. But instead of just leaving you, they kinda...died....

..Kiryu died too..But he was reborn as something else. Something far worse. At least we have each other, and Yugi too. *He turned around and hugged Jaden*

*hugged Yusei reassuringly in return* Erm, the Crimson Dragon is driving right now, right? ^^"

...Driving? OH!! *He managed to grab the wheel with one hand before almost crashing to the bulding. Soon he turned over fully and regianed control of it.. Though his heart was not in it's normal phase* ...Sorry 'bout that. *He felt awful, they could've died.*

*Jaden's hair is frazzled as if he was just struck by lightning* Calm down, Yusei, we're ok ^^"

*Luckily, they made it home in one peace not thanks to Yusei driving. He went back upstairs and crashed onto the bed face-down on the pillow.* 

*Jaden ran after Yusei and jumped down onto the bed next to him*

*Silence took over Yusei. He said nothing, his body limb. Not that anyone could hear him.. That pillow was keeping him from talking, and moving it seems.*

*Jaden looked at Yusei* You know, you reeeally gotta calm down a bit.

*All Jaden could hear right now was a murmur..Which he assumed was the word 'How' or 'Cow'. But he'd stick to how.*

Just take a deep breath.....*Jaden said and hugged Yusei for reassurance* In...and out....

-As soon as he heard those words a blush found it's way to Yusei's face. No way was he going to lift his head up now.* ... Shtop it..Jaden..

Why? I'm just helping...~

*When he thought he was safe with his face, he looked up obviously not being able to breathe anymore* Then choose your words.. Carefully. 

Just do what I tell you, breath in....and out....breath in.....and out....

*Yusei was trying to keep calm..But...* Jaden I'm serious, stop. -I'm gonna have a serious problem then..- *He thought* 

*Jaden backed off a little bit, concerned for what was worrying Yusei so bad*

*He patted the matress for Jaden to lie down. But he turned his head away so they would avoid the blush which would fade away quickly enough..Or so he hoped.*

*Jaden accepted the invitation and laid down next to his friend, gazing at the back of his head*

*He refused to face him, still.* You..You really have a big mouth. 

I know, it's been working hard. 

W-what do you mean by that? 

Talking to you. 

*Yusei sighed in relief* Oh right, sorry Jaden.

It's ok. *Jaden smiled as he carefully moved in for another hug*

*Yusei shivered.* I don't think this is the right time Jaden..*His voice slowly got calmer. He could feel his body heating up*

*Jaden smiled since he noticed Yusei get warmer and snickered* Your body says different, Yusei. *Jaden grinned teasingly* and I told you it would make you calmer! See?

*He finally decided to look at Jaden face to face* It's your mouth that said it 'different'. That's not the reason I'm calmer. 

All I know is that your body is reacting to it, Yusei ^^

*Something hit Yusei hard as a rock, and it wasn't what he was hoping.* No! I'm not going to take advantage of him.. Lets see if Jack did the delivery..*He was about to stand up but stayed in seated position for awhile, knowing that now would be too awkward to stand up.*

*Jaden waited to see if Yusei was going to get up, subconsciously hoping he wouldn't*

Err.. So, uhm.. Do you miss going back in your time? *Yusei remain seated, not until things would calm down with him.*

Not at all. I enjoy staying here. I do miss my friends a little, but we can visit them at any time, so I'm happy to stay here with you!

And Yugi? Don't you miss the pharaoh? 

Of course, it was an honor to meet him as he was just starting out. Although, I do  
wonder, what would've happened if Paradox took one of the Egyptian Gods?

That would be another story, he wouldn't kill Pegasus then. 

Ah, what would've happened? *Jaden asked as he realized he can use this conversation to  
take Yusei's mind off of whatever's bothering him* How about you lay back down, it's more comfortable.

I'm not too sure nor do I want to think about that, we defeated him right? Why would you wonder such a thing. *Looking down to see if he's safe, Yusei nodded and lied down looking up at the celling and soon closing his eyes*

Just wondering what you thought. I mean, he could've done so many more and less harmful things. Anyways, you're right, we shouldn't worry about that. *Jaden smiled and scooted over next to Yusei and laid gently next to him*

*Yusei could feel Jaden next to him but he was about to fall in a deep sleep*

You seem tired...*Jaden noted with a bland tone, as if he had something else planned, shuffling with something in his pants*

Mmmh? *Yusei opened one eye with warning to see what Jaden had in mind. Still a bit tired to actually realize what was he up to*

*Jaden pulls out his deck and smiles* Quick game, maybe?

*As soon as he heard that Yusei turned to side, grumbling some colorful words Jaden couldn't hear* Sorry Jaden, I'm just tired now.

Awww, ok Yusei, If you insist. Well, see you tomorrow morning, I guess?

*Yusei grabbed Jaden by his arm and pulled him down* I'm not going to sleep all day. Keep me company. 

*Jaden blinked a few times, then laughed and gave Yusei a tight hug* Okay, I'll stay right here!

*And sleep took over Yusei.*


End file.
